Glen Mancaruso
Glen Mancaruso (born November 24, 1960) is an American drummer that began his musical career in the thrash metal band Vengeance Rising. He also performed in Die Happy, Once Dead and S.A.L.T. during his career. History Glen Macaruso was born on November 24, 1960 in the United States. In 1987, Mancaruso joined Vengeance Rising as the band's drummer, replacing Mike Betts (Neon Cross).Gatto, Chris (July 28, 2016). "VENGEANCE Revisited: A 2013 Interview". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on December 22, 2018. He stated he would be temporarily in the band until they found someone else. However, they never found another drummer. The band began writing and recording their debut album, Human Sacrifice in 1987. Shortly after they wrote some material, Glenn Rogers, the band's guitarist, departed from the band. The group, with Mancaruso on drums, began touring around, eventually signing with Medusa Records, which would be bought out by Intense Records. Mancaruso then recorded on Once Dead, the band's sophomore album. While on the tour supporting the record, the Once Dead Tour, Mancaruso and the rest of the band members felt a disconnect with the band's vocalist, Roger Martinez.Martin, Roger (November 12, 2017). "Jim Settle, Roger Dale Martin and Doug Thieme of Vengeance". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interviewed by Travis Turner. Retrieved on December 22, 2018. Mancaruso, along with the other band members - Doug Thieme, Roger Dale Martin and Larry Farkas - sat down with Martinez, to discuss that he would have full control of the project, as they wanted to leave. Martinez agreed and signed the document Dale had created. The ordeal was documented by Issue #23 of Heaven's Metal Magazine.HM Magazine Feb/March 1990 #23 The four members went their own ways, until a few months later, when the four reunited to play in Die Happy. Mancaruso would hire his friend Robin Basuri, former vocalist of Joshua. The group recorded two albums and a live EP, which would all come out via Intense Records, before splitting up in 1994. Mancaruso would not be in any bands until 2002, when Farkas and George Ochoa (Deliverance, Recon) formed a modern rock band, S.A.L.T., which lasted until 2004. Shortly afterward, Farkas and Mancaruso reunited with their former band-mates, Dale Martin and Thieme, where they joined once again as Vengeance Rising, with Scott Waters (Ultimatum) on vocals."VENGEANCE to Reunite After 14-Year Hiatus". Blabbermouth.net. April 28, 2004. Retrieved on December 22, 2018. However, Martinez, whose relationship with the band members was strained at this point, threatened to sue over the reunion. The group, still wanting to perform, would form under the moniker Once Dead and perform Vengeance songs, recording a DVD titled Return with a Vengeance, which would be released in 2005. Mancaruso departed from the band shortly afterward, for reasons unknown. Mancaruso has performed on several albums, including P.K. Mitchell of Neon Cross' solo album, All Hail the Power and his band Scandinavian Metal Praise, in that project reuniting with Basuri."Scandinavian Metal Praise". Angelic Warlord. Retrieved on December 22, 2018. He recorded on the Sanctuary Celebration Band, releasing an album in 1991 and working with Farkas and several others, including Moxy Anne (Moxy and the Influence), Dave Starkey and David Raymond Reeves (Neon Cross) and the sons of many musicians.In August 2017, Vengeance Rising reunited with the original lineup and Jim Settle (Hand of Fire) on vocals.Roxx, Bill (June 22, 2017). "SoCal Metal Fest 2: Largest All Christian Metal Fest in 2017". Roxx Productions. Retrieved on December 22, 2018.Beard, Mason (August 9, 2017). "Vengeance Rising reissue and reunion show". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on December 22, 2018. The band performed at the So Cal Metal 2 Festival, in respect of Dale Huffman, a former radio host who passed away. The band is currently working on new material and have a record deal for the new band. Following this performance, Once Dead reunited and it seemed as if Mancaruso was a part of the lineup. However, when the reunion was officially announced it was revealed that Farkas, Thieme, Martin, and Settle would be a part of the lineup, with Roger Sampson of Precious Death taking over Drums.Beard, Mason (August 29, 2018). "Once Dead Returns from the Grave". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 22, 2018. Bands Former * Vengeance Rising (1987-1990, 2017) * Die Happy (1990-1994) * Sanctuary Celebration Band (1991) * PK Mitchell (1993) * S.A.L.T. (2002-2004) * Once Dead (2004-2005, 2018) * Scandinavian Metal Praise (2008) Discography Vengeance Rising * Human Sacrifice (1998) * Vengeance (1988) * Hot Metal Summer II (1989) * Once Dead (1990) Die Happy * Die Happy (1992) * Volume II (1993) * Intense Live Series Vol. 4 (1993) Once Dead * Return with a Vengeance DVD (2005) * Return with a Vengeance: Live in Anaheim (2010) Sanctuary Celebration Band * Sanctuary Praise (1991) P.K. Mitchell * All Hail the Power (1993) Scandinavian Metal Praise * Scandinavian Metal Praise (2008) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Vengeance Rising Members Category:Die Happy Members Category:Once Dead Members